


Screenshotted

by ohaven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaven/pseuds/ohaven
Summary: Reyes gets... de-stressed by Reader! Not that he really wanted to.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Screenshotted

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while! enjoy!

Reyes groaned, slamming his fist onto the stack of papers on his table. Accusations, mission reports, contracts; shit he didn’t want to deal with, but had to read anyway. 

At times of stress like this, he’s taken to ... _embarrassing_ himself. The papers loomed on his desk like towers, taunting him with their information. He swept a stack onto the floor. Yeah. He reached down to unbuckle his pants. How much does he do this now? Thank god no one was here to noti-

“Hey there, Commander,” a voice purred from the doorway. Reyes jerked his hand up from under the table, praying that the person hadn’t noticed. Damn, if only he hadn’t swept off a whole ass stack of reports. When he looked up, he recognized her as one of his operators under Blackwatch.

“[Last Name]!” Reyes greeted. “What brings you here?” 

The operator just smirked. Reyes’ stoic face faltered into one of confusion. God, this soldier was fucking unnerving. She’s always been a little creepy, which was probably why she was fitted with him in blackwatch. She seemed destined for the shadows. 

Normally he wasn’t bothered by her, but today he was probably feeling a little bit short tempered or something from his stress. 

“Speak up, agent.” He spoke again, albeit curtly this time. “Why are you here?” 

[Full Name] wasn’t anyone particularly important, so he found it strange that she had come here without an appointment. She typically monitored the security cameras, only coming out of her small office to do what she was good at: interrogation. She smiled scarily and locked the door. 

Was he going to be interrogated? Did Jack want something? This whole situation was inconvenient as hell.

“Well,” she purred. “I just wanted to spend some time with my commander.” 

Reyes frowned, sensing something was wrong. “Bullshit.” 

She chuckled. “What’s so bullshit about that, Gabriel?” 

His name coming out of her mouth in that tone of voice gave him the creeps. He just wanted to figure out what she wanted and send her on her way. Everything about her was very very fucking unnerving. 

She planted her boot and stepped upwards, then tread across his important papers. 

“Hey-” Gabriel trailed off. Why the fuck was she walking on his desk? Can she at least go around? 

She hopped off the desk and landed with both feet planted on either side of the chair, suboptimally trapping him between her thighs. She lowered herself onto his lap. Tracing the bridge of his nose, she whispered hotly: “I’ve fantasized about you so much, Gabriel. I can’t hold back any longer.” 

Everything suddenly made sense. [First Name] had been spent the last three months staring him from the opposite end of the mess hall. The times he had made contact, he had seen a devious glint in her eyes. He swore he saw her lick her lips once. 

“After all,” she continued, “Who would want to see this?” 

Her hand delved into her bra. She slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper. She took her time, sensually unfolding the paper as Reyes walked carefully. She slammed the unfolded paper on the table and turned it around to face his direction. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in confusion, and leaned forward to peer at the image. What he saw made his heart freeze. 

From the security cameras, it was a screenshot. Of Gabriel himself. Masturbating in his office. His head was dipped back over his chair, trousers pooled at his ankles, the screencap capturing his mouth open in a silent, never ending gasp. His cock was huge and erect in his hand, and there was a blur in the screenshot from when he was pumping furiously.

Gabriel looked up at the agent in horror. She smirked sickly in response. This shit was what you call blackmail, and she was clearly into it. 

Gabriel suddenly couldn’t breathe. No one could see this. This screenshot could end his career. He could be written up for unprofessionalism, or exhibitionism, or something else even more terrifying.

The smirk on [Name]’s face grew, signalling to him that she wanted something out of this. Of course. Why else would she choose to take a screencap of that? 

Was she watching him the whole time? 

Has she always watched? 

“What do you want, [Name],” he sighed, shaking off the anxiety now entering his consciousness. 

She pouted, her eyes turning to look upward as if she was in deep thought.  
And then she smiled.

She smiled and looked him directly in the eyes. It made his stomach churn. 

“You.” 

With that, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss that Gabriel definitely did not want. He was shocked at first, unable to move. Then, the spike of adrenaline was electrifying. 

Reyes grabbed her shoulders and threw her off of him, his eyes blazing with disgust, betrayal, and a bunch of other emotions he couldn’t fucking process. She laughed under her breath and tackled him in response. 

His back collided with his chair at such a velocity it was unable to stay upright. Reyes crashed to the floor with the chair on top of him, with her on top of him…

He fought to get upright, standing with his back against the wall. He looked back at the fallen chair, only to realize that [Name] wasn’t fucking there anymore. 

Did he imagine her? No. 

No.

He didn’t. Because there was a certain feathery touch making itself known in very dangerous places.

He turned to his right, and there she was, leaning against the wall with him, smirking devilishly. Reyes is silent this time, eyes watching her carefully. 

She sashayed around him until she was standing in front of him. She lifted her arm, and with a quick movement, pushed him over onto the floor. 

“Come on, Commander,” she giggled, taking a seat on his lap. “You know how much you want this. I know you want this.” 

He’s resisting, but she’s right. He’s so angry that she’s right. The way his pants are somehow getting tighter, even though he doesn’t want any of this. She grinds on him in such a perfect, his mouth falls open ever so slightly. 

His breath is shaky as he grabs onto her hips, guiding them as she grinds, yet also to calm his nerves. 

It feels so good, it’s been so long, yes. Yes. He wants it all. He needs it. He wa-

What is wrong with him? 

[Name] must have known he was going to fight her again, she grabbed his arms and pinned them under her legs. Everything after that was like a storm, he bucked his hips in an attempt to escape but the friction and the heat against the heat was too much to pass up. 

He gave in. He settled back onto the floor and unzipped his pants. [Name] smiled her typical, scary smile, but did nothing.

Too long, she’s taking too fucking long. 

He grabs her butt, before settling for grabbing the fistfuls of her pants and pulling. He rips a hole straight through her pants and panties, giving him an opening to what he doesn’t want. 

She pulls his cock out of his pants and positions herself just above the tip. 

And slowly, ever so slowly, does she torture him. She sinks onto him slowly, letting him feel her warmth slowly. It’s tormenting, but he doesn’t do anything. He holds his breath and watches. Waits. 

Once he’s all the way inside her, deep inside her, does he finally exhale. Every nerve in his body has been heightened. It’s been so long without touch, without sex, that it’s taking him over.

He wants her. He needs her now. She knows it too, and he hates how she knows it. 

No time for hating, though. [Name] sets off on a pace that makes him throw his head against the floor. The pain throbs in the back of his head, but the feeling of someone else’s body on his numbs it until it’s nothing more than a dull sensation. He grabs onto her thighs and groans as she rides him. 

“You wanted this,” he hears her whisper. He lets out a shaky breath. “Tell me how you want this, and I’ll obey your orders, Commander.” 

Her voice was mocking. Was this fun for her? 

The air was filling with the smell of sex, the heat of her body was making it hard for him to think clearly. He bucked his hips, hoping to get a little more friction, to get even deeper into her, to feel how _silky_ she is when she’s riding him in such a way that makes him lose control. 

“Tell me,” she breathes again. She’s more stern this time. 

He grunts.  
She slows, and he goes off like fireworks.

“I didn’t want that!” He snarls, grabbing her and flipping her over onto the floor. He fucks her faster, fucks her until he thinks he’s going to lose his mind and become feral. The way she feels around him is so good, so tight, he might cum soon. 

His legs are shaking and he looks down at her face. She’s smirking still, her arms crossed. Fucking bitch. Look what she made him do.

All because she caught him.

He shuts his eyes tightly, increasing his pace.

He’s terrible. He’s a terrible person. He pleasured himself in his office. He ripped a hole in the pants of the person who is _blackmailing_ him, in which he is fucking her through like an animal in heat. How is she gonna even leave this office? Will she leave him alone after? How many secrets is she keeping?

The thought makes him angry. He growls once, pulls back, and enters her so forcefully he loses himself, his hips meeting hers as it makes a beautiful, delightful wet sound. 

He’s closer now, and he’s getting desperate and erratic. He needs to cum. He’s gonna probably kill her out of guilt and anger later, but right now, he needs her. She’s all he needs right now. She’s the one who’s taking him so good, she’s the one that made him into this horny monster that only wants to get off- 

He cums. Hard. His legs are trembling as he rides out his orgasm, his sweaty hands planted on either side of the crazy girl’s head. 

She’s still smiling up at him. Still unnerving as always. 

He pulls out, and she stands. He can’t. 

He just stays on the floor. She grabs his chin and forces him to look at her. He looks up at her and she smiles down at him.

“So easy,” she murmurs. 

She slides her jacket off and ties it around her waist, probably to hide the hole he ripped through her pants. 

With that, she slips out of his office. While he’s recovering, something catches his eye. 

He reaches towards it. It’s a piece of paper.  
Upon unfolding it, he realized it was the screenshot. 

He got out of one thing, but god was there going to be more.


End file.
